


There's Magic in the Air, ain't no Science Here

by Julianesque



Series: The Doctor's Apprentice [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottom Julian Devorak, Developing Relationship, First Impressions, Fluff and Angst, Julian will take care of you, Kissing, Nightmares, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Nonbinary Character, Other, Red Plague (The Arcana), Slight fluff, Submission, You become his apprentice, julian's a mess, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julianesque/pseuds/Julianesque
Summary: After a failed attempt to consult the cards you were at your wits end to find the source of your vivid nightmares and restlessness. You had lost track of how long it's been since the last time you'd slept through the night or had gone without dreams tormenting your mind. Releasing a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding you start towards the door, your hand hovering over the wood in a final bout of hesitation before you push it open, determined.





	There's Magic in the Air, ain't no Science Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a 3 part series!

Walking through the bustling crowd of people you stop, glancing up at the unassuming grey building. This is where you had been told to go, but the darkened windows made you hesitate. You didn't know anything about this doctor other than the recommendations you'd been given and they certainly did nothing to soothe your nerves. Clenching your fists you sigh, shifting your gaze down to the ground, your feet unmoving.

After a failed attempt to consult the cards you were at your wits end to find the source of your vivid nightmares and restlessness. You had lost track of how long it's been since the last time you'd slept through the night or had gone without dreams tormenting your mind. Releasing a breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding you start towards the door, your hand hovering over the wood in a final bout of hesitation before you push it open, determined. You step into the dark room, your eyes blinking to adjust to the sudden shift in light as the heavy door shuts behind you with a loud thud. You jump at the sound, looking over your shoulder then back to the center of the room where you notice the auburn-haired man looking up from a stack of papers to scrutinize you carefully. "You don't look as if you have the plague.." He frowns, tilting his head to the side, grey eyes watching you approach his desk. You feel your skin prickle under his intense gaze, mouth going dry when you reach him.

"No I-I.." You pause to clear your throat, shaking yourself of your momentary daze. "That is not why I've come to see you today, Doctor."

"Oh? How interesting, plague victims are all I see these days." He pushes his papers to the side and clasps his gloved hands, a small grin on his lips. "Then what, may I ask, is ailing you?" You didn't think the man could be anymore attractive than he already was, but that damn grin had you reconsidering.

"I can't sleep," You state bluntly, folding your arms across your chest with a tired sigh. "I struggle to fall asleep, I'm restless through the night, and on the rare nights I can sleep I have reoccurring nightmares." Watching him stand up you eye him curiously, tracking the dramatic sweep of his arm that gestures towards the back.

"After you dear," His grin is still there but there's something else you can't place your finger on.

"Is that necessary? Isn't there something you can give me and I can be on my way?" You frown.

"Ah, I wish medicine were that simple, but no, I will have to examine you." The grin on his lips widens as he waggles his eyebrows, clearly unswayed by your stubbornness. "If you're nervous I can assure you, I am very experienced." Blinking a few times you relent, following him to the back room where your eyes stay focused on his back. Is he flirting with me? Pushing the thought away you stop at the threshold of the smaller room, looking around. Long wooden shelves lined with jars and odd assortments ran along the wall, an examination table sat in the middle of the room. "If you could take a seat on the table, that would be lovely,"

You nod your head, your eyes still flitting about the room as you sit down, the edge of the table digging into the back of your thighs.

"Hmm.." Tapping his chin thoughtfully he walks in front of the shelves, sparing a glance over his shoulder at you. "There are several things I could possibly give you, but I think it's best I get to know you a little before letting you leave with anything. I would hate to see you come back," He winks at you.

Oh. He was definitely flirting with you. Well, he wasn't the only one that could dish it out. "I agree, Doctor..?"

"Devorak, Julian Devorak, at your service." He bows, glancing up at you through locks of auburn hair.

"Well, Doctor Devorak.. I would hate to see you fail to properly treat me. I really hate when people.." You trail off, leaving him in suspense. "Disappoint me." He visibly swallows, your eyes catching his throat bob. "I trust that you'll be good?"

Julian's eyes widen, his cheeks turning crimson as he quickly turns away to examine the shelves again. "I.. I wouldn't dare dream of it." he coughs out, keeping his back to you. Tapping your fingers against the table you hum softly, your eyes roaming over him.

"I may have a fever too Doctor, I feel a little warm," his head turns a little, you can see him regarding you from the corner of his eye. "Maybe you should check?" you murmur suggestively.

"U-Uhm.. yes, yes I suppose I should," He stammers, quickly clearing his throat before turning around to approach you. The long black gloves come off, being placed beside you as he stops in front of your knees. "I uh.. I can't feel how hot your skin is with those on." Julian's hand comes up, stopping over your forehead, hovering there. His eyes meet yours when he finally presses the back of his hand against your skin.

"Well? Am I hot?" You ask, watching him bite down on his lower lip, heat rising to your own cheeks from the close proximity.

"Very I- uhm w-wait.. w..what? No! You're not.. well I mean you ARE but.." Julian stutters, jerking his head to the side, his face bright red. Interesting. Slowly opening your legs you take a hold of his coat, leading him in closer. You could feel him stiffen, sneaking a glance at your face then down to where he stood, your thighs holding his hips firmly in place. "U-uh.." he bites his lip harder.

"You're awfully red Doctor, you look like your burning up! You must be unwell," cupping his jaw he leans into your touch with a shuddering sigh, grey eyes lidded. You had barely touched him and he was already falling apart in your hands. "Doctor Devorak?"

"J..Julian.." he whimpers out when your hand slides into his hair, grasping the wild curls, "Call me Julian.."

Smiling softly you guide his head down, his eyes drifting to your lips. "Well, Julian.. you've been such a good doctor to me, I'm impressed." He perks up in your hold, looking flustered but pleased with your praise. "You like that?" Tugging hard on his hair Julian groans low in his throat, his head jerking in a small nod.

"I.. ah.. please.."

"Please, what? I can't read your mind Julian," you purr, enjoying the almost tortured look on his face as he struggles with his words, breath hitching when your lips hover over his. "Tell me what you need.."

"M-more.. I want.. ah.. I want more please. I can be good," he was trembling with anticipation, eyes dark with hunger. Brushing your lips together you slip your hand behind the nape of his neck, forcing him to stay still when his knees buckle. Laughing into the kiss you pull him down, his hand shooting out to brace himself on the table. "Mmm..." Returning your kisses feverishly he curls an arm around your waist, deft fingers digging into your hip.

Growing hot from his touch you moan, biting down on his lip to regain control, his mouth attacking yours with desperation. "Behave," you growl, yanking his head back only for him to groan loudly, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from your sharp tugs. Satisfied, you rub the back of his neck and slide it down to hold his jaw. "That's a good boy, so so good.." Dragging your thumb over his cheek he swoons against you, breathing shakily when your lips meet again. After a few gentle kisses they become needier again with each one, his tongue flicking out to run across your lower lip. Nipping at his tongue harshly he yelps, eyes hazy with pleasure when you drag his mouth from yours, forcing him back when you stand from the table.

"H-Huh? I-Is..is there something wrong?"

"Don't speak." You warn. He shuts his mouth quickly, a soft whine building in the back of his throat. Turning him around so he was backed up against the table you press your palms against his chest, blunt nails clawing down the front of his jacket. Julian's legs wrap around your waist, his hands fisting your shirt and tugging you down enthusiastically.

"M..mmf.." Pressing open-mouthed kisses along your jaw he moves down to your neck, nipping gently. You shiver, sliding your hands back up his chest to grasp his collar.

"Julian." There's a sharp edge to your voice that has him pausing and lifting his head to look up at you, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"Yes my dear? W-Was it too much?" A look of shame crosses his features, both hands dropping dejectedly onto his lap. "I uh.." he coughs awkwardly, "I admit I lost control there.." Your expression softens as you straighten his jacket with care, a small smile pulling at the corners of your mouth.

"You've done nothing wrong, Doctor. You were wonderful," He offers a shy smile, lowering his legs from your waist.

"I wasn't expecting such a treat today, I'm very lucky." You step back to allow him room to stand up, smiling wider. When you left the shop this morning you certainly weren't expecting to have such an encounter with the charming doctor.

"I can say the same," taking another look around the room you move towards the shelves, skimming the various jars filled with herbs and leeches. Wrinkling your nose you feel his heated stare on your back before you turn around to catch him looking away. "How do you find anything in this mess?" You raise a brow expectantly, Julian shifting under your gaze.

"Well, I don't... I guess." He smirks, joining you by the shelves. "Call it a doctor's intuition."

"I really hope you're not serious." Julian shrugs noncommittally, glancing at you with that blasted smirk. The things you wanted to do to this man to wipe it off his face... alas you had to preserve some of your self-control. "None of it is organized, some of the jars are practically empty! You-" you stop yourself, frowning.

"I uh, I what?" Julian blinks at you, brows raised. Instead of an answer you shake your head, folding your arms across your chest. You couldn't.. wouldn't tell him how you noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the exhaustion on his face when you had first entered the clinic. "Wield a wooden spoon and I'd say you'd remind me of someone," he huffs.

"I was going to say you're a good doctor despite your messiness," you murmur, moving away from him so he couldn't see your face. "You're helping people when they need you the most." You hear him snort bitterly behind you.

"I haven't saved anyone. Every single person who comes to me with it _dies_. The bodies are piling up and I'm nowhere near finding a cure." He sneers, going silent soon after, his boots shuffling on the wooden floor. Clenching your fists you refuse to turn around, a stormy look in your eyes.

"At least you're DOING something. What need do people have for a magician now? Do you know how many people come to me for a reading when they're already at Death's door? None. I WANT to help people, but wanting does nothing." You laugh, matching Julian's bitterness. A few moments pass before you hear gentle footfalls against the floorboards, a pair of long arms encircling your waist. Resting your hands over his you feel his fingers slip between yours, squeezing.

"It can.." Julian whispers next to your ear, holding you close to his broad chest. "I don't know magic, but.. I can teach you medicine." A tilt of your head has you turning slightly, a kiss ghosting over your cheek. "Help me help them, I can't do it alone.. not anymore." Your breath catches, eyes widening a fraction.

"You would have me help you?" This time you twist around fully to look at him, meeting his sincere grey eyes. "Even when I know nothing?"

He nods, pressing his forehead against yours with a sigh. "I.. I would like to see you again. If you were my apprentice..." he falters, but you know. Closing your eyes you relax into him, the tension melting from your shoulders.

"Wouldn't you like to know my name first? You never asked," you tease, your voice barely above a whisper.

"I would be honored, darling." His soft voice answers, giving your hands another squeeze.

"Y/N."

"Y/N? What a musical name." Julian pulls back to look at you, his face one of adoration. Nudging him with a roll of your eyes you smirk.

"You know.. I think you've cured me," closing the space between you once more you nip at him, breathing hotly into his ear. "I'll be having _different _dreams from now on."


End file.
